


Bid Thee Feed

by holy_macaroni66



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Murder, Non-Sexual Age Play, Post-Season/Series 03, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21718090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holy_macaroni66/pseuds/holy_macaroni66
Summary: Ганнибал позволяет Уиллу заботиться о себе и перекладывает на него принятие решений.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bid Thee Feed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7170752) by [emungere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emungere/pseuds/emungere). 



> Моей любимой бете Mona_Mour, за бесценную помощь и поддержку (=^.^=)
> 
> Название "Bid Thee Feed " взято из стихотворения Уильяма Блейка "Агнец". Мистер Блейк также напоминает нам, что и ягненок и лев - творения одного Бога.
> 
> Ссылка на оригинал и несколько вариантов его перевода:  
> https://poezia.ru/works/60902

Уилл помог Ганнибалу выбраться из душа. Наконец-то после нескольких дней в дороге они оба были чистыми. И в безопасности. Все это время они безропотно переносили разделенные на двоих боль и усталость. И теперь под напором воды Ганнибал едва держался на ногах. Стоило ему выйти из душа, как его колени тут же подкосились. Он тяжело опустился на крышку унитаза и терпеливо ждал, пока Уилл оботрет его насухо.

Уилл завернул его в полотенце, вытерся сам, потом расстелил постель и включил обогреватель в спальне. Приобняв Ганнибала, он помог ему подняться на ноги и бережно придерживая, уложил в кровать.

Ганнибал с тяжелым вздохом откинулся на подушки. Он смотрел на Уилла сквозь полуприкрытые веки так сонно и доверчиво. Позволив Уиллу заботиться о себе, он полностью переложил на него принятие решений и выбор конечного пункта их путешествия. И в меру своих возможностей беспрекословно выполнял все, о чем бы Уилл его ни попросил. Для Уилла этот опыт оказался чертовски экстремальным.

— Как чувствуешь себя? — хрипло спросил Уилл. Голос слушался плохо. Он не разговаривал почти сутки, берег силы, чтобы их хватило добраться сюда.

— Больным. Уставшим.

Изменилось еще кое-что. Ганнибал больше не лгал и даже не утруждал себя подавать правду в привычной обертке элегантности. Когда Уилл спрашивал его о чем-то, он отвечал на вопрос честно и недвусмысленно.

— Понимаю. Я тоже. Принесу твои таблетки.

Он вернулся с лекарствами, водой и парой бананов. Они давно ничего не ели, а таблетки нужно было принимать вместе с пищей. Ганнибал проглотил болеутоляющие и антибиотики, запив их водой, но на предложенный Уиллом банан недовольно скривил губы.

— Да ладно тебе, — вздохнул Уилл. — У нас больше ничего не осталось. Завтра я заеду в магазин.

Ганнибал взял банан и откусил. Уилл жевал второй примерно с тем же нулевым энтузиазмом. Последние два дня их рацион состоял из бананов, изюма, соленых крекеров и арахисового масла. Покончив с перекусом, Ганнибал вновь уронил голову на подушку.

Уилл забрал у него кожуру.

— Молодец. Ты отлично справился. — Слова сорвались у него с языка сами собой, как это случалось, когда ему приходилось подбадривать заболевшего Уолтера. Сейчас они звучали до боли неуместно. Уилл застыл, балансируя на почти осязаемой грани между прошлой и нынешней жизнью, чувствуя себя, будто канатоходец под куполом — болезненно уязвимым и выставленным напоказ. И не понимая причины этого чувства.

Но Ганнибал смотрел на него без тени насмешки или удивления.

— Я молодец?

Что-то в его взгляде побудило Уилла погладить Ганнибала по голове и подоткнуть одеяло поплотнее.

— Еще какой.

***

Они спали в одной кровати. Уилл мог бы лечь на диване — тот был вполне вместительным и удобным. Но не захотел — он начинал нервничать, когда Ганнибал пропадал из поля зрения, к тому же, сам Ганнибал казался таким счастливым, когда Уилл находился рядом.

Ночью Уилла разбудил мощный толчок в грудь. Резко подскочив на кровати, он увернулся от очередного удара Ганнибала, который низко, почти по-звериному рычал. Как заслуженный ветеран ночных кошмаров, Уилл сразу узнал в этом звуке страх.

— Это я, — успокоил он. — Сейчас зажгу свет.

Ганнибал вздрогнул от вспыхнувших ламп, лихорадочно оглядел комнату, пристально всматриваясь в темные углы, и наконец остановился, увидев Уилла. Над верхней губой у него проступил пот, простыни под ним сбились и скомкались. Он приоткрыл было рот, но не смог произнести ни слова.

— Плохой сон? — спросил Уилл.

Ганнибал заторможенно кивнул, словно даже эта простая форма человеческого общения требовала от него огромных усилий. Он выглядел таким растерянным.

Уилл принес ему стакан воды и влажное полотенце, чтобы стереть пот с лица. Ганнибал молча принял полотенце и залпом выпил воду.

— Спасибо.

— Ложись, — велел ему Уилл.

Они лежали на боку, лицом друг к другу.

— Тебе нечасто снятся кошмары, да? — спросил Уилл.

— Нет.

— Ты можешь разбудить меня. В любое время.

Ганнибал неотрывно смотрел на него, в тусклом свете его глаза казались бездонно черными. Он осторожно дотянулся до Уилла и вцепился пальцами в футболку на его груди. Уилл накрыл его ладонь своей. Ганнибал закрыл глаза.

***

Следующие несколько дней Ганнибал балансировал между сном и явью. Большую часть времени он спал, измотанный невысокой, но очень устойчивой температурой. Когда Уилл спросил, стоит ли ему волноваться, Ганнибал вынырнул из дремы и заверил, что беспокоиться не о чем — по крайней мере до тех пор, пока ему не станет хуже.

Хуже не стало, но и особых улучшений Уилл не замечал. Большую часть времени он проводил сидя на кровати рядом с Ганнибалом, прислонившись к изголовью, читая или просто глядя в окно. Ганнибал, свернувшись клубком, лежал на здоровом боку, лицом к Уиллу — близко, но не касаясь.

— Ты не мог бы мне почитать? — попросил Ганнибал на третий день.

— Уверен? Это просто детская книжка. Нашлась под диваном.

Ганнибал кротко кивнул, и Уилл начал читать.

Книга была о мальчике, заблудившемся в лесу. Он попал в пещеру, и шел по ней, все больше и больше углубляясь в темное каменное чрево, пока не вышел в потусторонний мир, населенный чудовищами. Временами приключения мальчика казались Уиллу пугающе знакомыми, но вероятно все, что было так или иначе связано с монстрами, произвело бы на него такое же впечатление.

Натянув одеяло до самого подбородка, Ганнибал внимательно слушал, и его лицо было таким нежным и кротким. Похоже, ему совсем не было скучно. А может он просто слишком устал, чтобы заскучать. Уилл и сам держался на пределе сил. За весь день он смог лишь приготовить еду и растопить камин, на остальное его уже не хватало.

Да и просто ему не хотелось оставлять Ганнибала одного. Он провожал и встречал Уилла взглядом каждый раз, когда тот выходил или входил в комнату. Уилл переживал, что он совсем не отдыхает в моменты его отсутствия.

Увидев, что Ганнибал закрыл глаза, Уилл отложил книгу.

— Продолжай, — пробормотал Ганнибал.

— Еще не надоело?

— Необычный опыт. Ничего подобного не читал в детстве.

— А что ты читал?

— Математику. Историю. Платона и Аристотеля.

Уилл улыбнулся.

— Не могу представить тебя ребенком, но не сомневаюсь, что ты читал именно это.

— Я был несносным. Просто ужасным. Я бы тебе не понравился.

Уилл смотрел на него — его тело словно уменьшилось в размерах, сжалось в крошечный, по сравнению со взрослой фигурой Уилла, комок.

— Не верю, — произнес он.

— В то время я был капризным, резким и заносчивым. Вспыльчивым и зачастую грубым.

Уилл отрицательно покачал головой.

— Нет. Все еще не могу представить. Прости, но все что я вижу — это твоя маленькая копия в крошечном костюме-тройке.

Ганнибал сердито посмотрел на него.

— Должен ли я в таком случае считать, что ты родился в окружении собак, с удочкой в одной руке и нитриловой перчаткой на другой?

— Я научился рыбачить довольно рано. И завел бы собаку, будь у меня такая возможность. Каким ты был в юности?

— Я же сказал.

— Вспыльчивый, резкий… да, вот теперь я начинаю понимать. Продолжай.

Ганнибал холодно разглядывал его, половину его лица по-прежнему скрывала подушка.

— Если тебе больше нечем заняться, то вместо того, чтобы дразнить меня — сходи лучше помешай суп. Судя по запаху, ему срочно нужна твоя помощь.

Уилл улыбнулся ему. Рана на лице отозвалась болью, но оно того стоило.

— Как скажешь. — Поднявшись с кровати, он взъерошил Ганнибалу волосы.

***

Неделю спустя, когда Ганнибал достаточно окреп, чтобы провести на ногах больше двух минут, Уилл застал его на кухне, изучающим содержимое холодильника.

— Это все, что у нас есть? — спросил Ганнибал. — Ты трижды ездил в магазин.

— Я спрашивал, хочешь ли ты чего-нибудь.

— Да, и я тебе ответил.

— Ты упомянул основные продукты. Масло, хлеб, молоко и кофе. Хлопья. Сыр. Что еще?

— Я составлю список, — сказал Ганнибал таким тоном, словно Уилл вероломно завалил кухню сыром «вельвета» и венскими колбасками.

Уилл изумленно наблюдал, как он старательно заполняет список своим обычным вычурно изящным почерком. Это занятие утомило Ганнибала настолько, что ему пришлось сесть на табурет. Он протянул Уиллу клочок бумаги.

— Вот.

— Хорошо. Но раз я отправляюсь в магазин, ты отправляешься в постель.

Ганнибал не ответил. Просто протянул Уиллу руку, дал отвести себя в спальню и молча забрался в постель. Уилл присел рядом, отметив его упрямо выдвинутую челюсть, и спросил:

— Ты нарочно так делаешь?

— Что именно?

— Ведешь себя вот так.

— И как же я себя веду?

— Заносчиво, вспыльчиво, резко и зачастую грубо. Это регрессия или ты просто… — Уилл умолк. Он не знал, как закончить фразу.

Ганнибал отвернулся. Положив ладонь ему на затылок, Уилл погладил большим пальцем его за ухом и ниже, по шее, ощущая, как Ганнибала отпускает напряжение.

— Если это то, чего ты от меня хочешь, есть и другие способы получить желаемое, — произнес Уилл.

— Правда? Из всех способов сейчас этот кажется наиболее безопасным.

Может быть, так и в самом деле было безопаснее. По крайней мере, сейчас это казалось наилучшим вариантом взаимодействия, по сравнению со всеми прежними.

— Хорошо, — сказал Уилл. — Поспи немного. Я куплю продукты.

— Ты надолго уходишь? — тихо спросил Ганнибал.

Было это манипуляцией или нет, но сердце Уилла болезненно сжалось.

— Я управлюсь за час, обещаю.

***  
Купив все, что удалось найти из составленного Ганнибалом списка, Уилл решил заскочить по пути в книжный магазин. В их доме не было ни телевизора, ни интернета, и кроме рассказов о ковбоях практически нечего было читать. Уилл не был поклонником вестернов.

Он купил полдюжины книг, шахматный набор и поддавшись спонтанному порыву — детский конструктор для составления архитектурного макета греческих руин: колонны, архитравы и арки. Кассир доверительно сообщила Уиллу, что ее дочь в восторге от конструктора.

— Я тут кое-что принес для развлечения, — сказал Уилл, когда пришел домой. Он оставил пакет на кровати и ушел раскладывать покупки.

Когда он вернулся, Ганнибал уже сидел на полу с практически собранным Парфеноном. Уилл уселся рядом, прислонился спиной к кровати и вытянул ноги.

— Тебе понравилось?

— Пропорции неточные.

— Знаешь, ты можешь собрать из него все, что захочешь. Вовсе не обязательно следовать инструкции на упаковке. — Уилл подтянул колени к груди. Смотреть на конструктор было проще, чем на Ганнибала. На самом деле, они с Уолтером точно так же обсуждали набор роботов Lego Mindstorm в прошлое Рождество.

Ганнибал вынул одну деталь из макета и от этого вся конструкция внезапно рассыпалась.

— Ты специально построил его таким образом? — спросил Уилл.

— Не намеренно. Но слабое место было легко обнаружить. Как и всегда.

Уилл посмотрел на груду обрушенных блоков.

— Как насчет сэндвичей с арахисовым маслом и конфитюром?

Ганнибал вздохнул, на его лице явственно читался протест. Но возражать он не стал, просто прислонился спиной к кровати, прижавшись плечом к плечу Уилла.

— Хорошо.

Он поплелся за Уиллом на кухню, и смотрел, как тот готовит сэндвичи. Уилл нарезал их треугольниками и положил рядом брусочки морковки. После обеда они играли в шахматы, и Ганнибал не напрягаясь обыграл его пять раз.

— Всегда считал эту игру скучной, — сказал он. — Все, что для нее нужно — немного ориентироваться в шахматной стратегии и предугадывать ходы противника.

И внезапно Уилл увидел его — юного и хрупкого, с тем же самым выражением небрежного превосходства на лице объявляющего сопернику шах и мат.

— Хочешь заняться чем-нибудь другим?

Ганнибал сложил руки на столе. Он смотрел на шахматную доску, почти пустую, за исключением нескольких фигур со стороны Уилла.

— Почитаешь мне снова? — попросил он.

— Конечно.

Они вернулись в спальню. Уилл читал «Поэтику» Аристотеля, пока Ганнибал не заснул.

***

Той же ночью, проснувшись от очередного кошмара, Ганнибал молча лежал, уставившись в потолок. Уилл притянул его к себе, обнял и почувствовал, как Ганнибал сжал в кулаке его рубашку. Уилл закрыл глаза и расслабленно выдохнул ему в волосы. Ганнибал прижался щекой к его груди. С момента их кровавых объятий на обрыве еще ни разу они не были настолько близки. Уиллу не хотелось его отпускать. Он обнял Ганнибала через спину, мягко удерживая рядом.

— У меня не было кошмаров с двенадцати лет, — произнес Ганнибал.

— Ни разу с тех пор?

— Никогда.

— Что тебе снилось? — спросил Уилл.

Несколько секунд Ганнибал молчал, размеренно и глубоко дыша.

— Океан. Я потерял тебя под водой. Пытался поймать за руку, но ты отталкивал меня. Даже на пороге смерти ты пытался избавиться от меня.

Уилл взглянул на него сверху вниз. Обхватил его ладонью под затылком и решился:

— Ты же знаешь, что это неправда, — произнес он с нежностью. — Я всегда буду заботиться о тебе.

Ганнибал не шелохнулся и не издал ни звука, но Уилл чувствовал, как ткань футболки пропитывается его горячими слезами.

Долгое время они лежали в тишине, а потом Ганнибал произнес:

— Моя сестра ждет меня на дне океана. У нее такие острые зубы.

— Она тебя не получит, — сказал ему Уилл. — Ты только мой.

***

На следующий день до Уилла с заднего двора неожиданно донесся гортанный вскрик, так же внезапно оборвавшийся. Он вышел взглянуть, в чем дело. Ганнибал склонился над лежащим в траве телом. Шея мужчины была вывернута под неестественным углом, остекленевшие глаза широко раскрыты.

Уилл уставился на Ганнибала, которого он оставил мирно дремать в мягком плетеном кресле на солнышке всего каких-нибудь десять минут назад.

— Он разбудил меня, — раздраженно буркнул Ганнибал, прижимая ладонь к больному боку. Вид у него был растерянный. — И он не пах тобой.

— Это не повод для убийства, — произнес Уилл, рассматривая распростертое тело. Рядом валялась папка-планшет. Должно быть какой-нибудь опросник по исследованию состояния окружающей среды.

— Вот дерьмо. И что мне теперь с этим делать?

— Ты расстроен? — спросил Ганнибал.

— Нет, — ответил Уилл резко. Он был расстроен, но гораздо меньше, чем ожидал от себя.

— Я могу помочь.

— Ты и так уже напомогал. Возвращайся в дом. И не высовывайся. Мне нужно подумать.

Ганнибал ушел без возражений.

Уилл опустился на колени рядом с трупом. По крайней мере, сработано было чисто — ни капли крови. Похоже, непрошеный гость прошел через боковую калитку. Парадный вход скрывала массивная живая изгородь из остролиста, заметить его было не так-то легко. Раз уж его сюда занесло, здесь он и останется, решил Уилл. Просторный внутренний двор был надежно скрыт от любопытных глаз. Потребуется немало времени, чтобы выкопать глубокую яму, и несомненно это сокрытие убийства станет совершенно убийственным для его больного плеча, и все же так намного безопаснее, чем перетаскивать тело в другое место.

Он пошел в дом за лопатой.

***

Уилл управился лишь к позднему вечеру. Он надеялся, что сможет игнорировать боль в травмированном плече, но через какое-то время был уже не в силах даже пошевелить им, и прервался на отдых. Во время перерыва он поливал землю, чтобы смягчить ее. Горе-эколог дожидался своего часа в тени сиреневых кустов. Мухи уже облепили его, и Уилл, пока копал, старался не смотреть ему в лицо.

К тому моменту, когда Уилл столкнул труп в могилу и засыпал землей, прикрыв ее сверху дерном, солнце уже садилось. Через неделю-другую будет совсем незаметно, что земля здесь была вскопана. Уилл попытался было подобрать подходящие случаю слова, но не нашел ни одного. Каждая косточка в теле болезненно ныла. Он был в грязи с ног до головы. И чувствовал себя так, словно похоронил сам себя.

Вернувшись в дом, он застал Ганнибала сидящим на полу в спальне. Он сосредоточенно складывал башенку со шпилем, приблизительно три фута в высоту, выглядевшую необычайно утонченной для конструкции, собранной из простых деревянных кубиков.

Уилл направлялся в душ, но притормозил и уселся напротив Ганнибала, лицом к лицу.

На одной из деталей Ганнибал карандашом прорисовывал арочный проем, избегая при этом смотреть на Уилла.

— Я не хотел этого делать, — произнес он.

— Знаю.

— Ты же все равно накажешь меня? — он говорил так, будто действительно верил в эту возможность, словно Уилл имел законное право отшлепать его, поставить в угол или отправить спать без ужина.

— Нет. Ты не можешь быть наказан за несчастный случай.

— Как снисходительно, — пробормотал Ганнибал.

— Ганнибал… — Уилл потер лицо испачканной рукой, размазывая грязь. — Ты хотя бы поел?

— Нет.

— Ясно. Сейчас я приму душ, а потом соображу нам что-нибудь. Но завтра мы обязательно поговорим об этом.

Ганнибал продолжил рисовать, будто слова Уилла не имели к нему никакого отношения.

***

Утром Уилл обнаружил под ногтями остатки грязи и вычистил их, поджидая пока поднимется тесто. Затем поджарил бекон и испек блинчики с черничным сиропом. Они с Ганнибалом сидели друг напротив друга за крошечным столом в лучах утреннего солнца, проникающих сквозь занавески.

— Сперва ты.

— Это ты хотел поговорить, — возразил Ганнибал.

— Я закопал труп парня, которого ты убил. Так что ты первый.

Ганнибал обмакнул вилку в сироп и посмотрел сквозь нее на свет.

— Тому есть несколько причин. Ночные кошмары. Моя зависимость от тебя. Натянутость в общении между нами. У нас пока не сформировалась модель поведения, исключающая насилие. Мы оба плутаем в потемках, нащупывая новый путь.

Уилл зябко обхватил руками горячую кофейную чашку.

— Спасибо, это я уже понял. И что дальше?

— Ты никогда не обидишь ребенка, — произнес Ганнибал, опустив взгляд. Солнечный свет падал ему на ресницы, высветляя их почти до белизны. — Не бросишь на произвол судьбы. Учитывая мое состояние, я не смогу отплатить тебе насилием за насилие, как сделал бы раньше. Ты вынужден присматривать за мной. — Он кивнул головой в сторону могилы. — Прибираться за мной.

— Из практических соображений, — ответил Уилл. — С детским конструктором ты играешь не из практических соображений.

Ганнибал молчал. Он отрезал кусок блинчика и, медленно прожевав его, проглотил.

— Я разобрал тебя на детали, всю твою суть. А ты разобрал мою. Но похоже, тебе удалось собрать себя заново.

— И теперь тебе нужно, чтобы я сделал с тобой то же самое?

— Мне нужно время, — ответил Ганнибал. — Я должен быть уверен, что ты не оставишь меня, пока я не почувствую, что смогу пережить это.

Уилл заставлял себя есть, и дышать, и не обещать того, о чем мог бы впоследствии пожалеть.

— Сколько тебе было, когда она умерла?

— Девять. Почти десять.

— Что ж, значит, я позволял тебе ложиться спать слишком поздно.

***

— Еще рано, — капризно проныл Ганнибал, по-детски коверкая слова. Он оторвался от книги, которую читал, уткнувшись в нее носом как маленький ребенок.

Была половина девятого. Уилл валился с ног от усталости. После рытья могилы он чувствовал себя выжатым до предела, а плечо болело так сильно, что он едва мог поднять руку.

— Больше не желаю ничего слышать. Ты устал, и я тоже. Пожалуйста, иди почисть зубы. Сейчас же.

Ганнибал с неподдельным изумлением уставился на него, словно и вправду не ожидал, что Уилл сможет… — что? Действительно принять это всерьез? Зайти так далеко? Уилл не мог прочесть эмоции, сменявшие друг друга на его лице, но затем Ганнибал все же кивнул и отложил книгу.

Уилл смотрел, как он чистит зубы, переодевается в пижаму. Он вспомнил, как говорил Ганнибалу, что будет хорошим отцом. Тогда он был в этом уверен.

Уложив Ганнибала в постель, Уилл сел рядом, прислонившись к изголовью кровати.

— Сказку на ночь?

— Да, пожалуйста, — ответил Ганнибал. — Ту, что ты читал мне раньше, о мальчике, который столкнулся с чудовищами.

Книга была не самым удачным выбором для первого раза, но Уилл все же взял ее и начал читать:

— Когда Томми заглянул в пещеру, ему показалось, что он видит вспыхивающие во тьме огоньки, похожие на светлячков.

Ганнибал придвинулся ближе, и Уилл обнял его. Он навалился на Уилла всей тяжестью теплого разомлевшего тела и уложил голову на его здоровое плечо. Так они и уснули, не дочитав главу.

Уилл проснулся среди ночи и растормошил сонно ворчащего Ганнибала, чтобы тот лег на спину. Уилл тихонько поглаживал его по волосам, пока он снова не заснул.

Он думал о том, что принесет им следующее утро, о том, как они начнут все сначала, и как он будет учить Ганнибала рыбачить.


	2. Chapter 2

В следующую свою поездку в город Уилл заскочил в небольшой канцелярский магазин рядом с библиотекой. На оконном стекле были нарисованы джунгли и мультяшный тигр с вылетающим из клыкастой пасти облачком текста, обещающим двадцатипроцентную скидку. Подойдя к витрине с карандашами для рисования, Уилл моментально завис.

— Вам помочь?

Он обернулся к продавцу — хипстерского вида парнишке с жидкой бородкой и в очках с толстыми стеклами.

— Я ищу что-нибудь для… в подарок, — ответил Уилл.

— Для кого?

— Какая разница?

— Большинство парней предпочитают тратить деньги на свою девушку, а не на маму. Зная, для кого подарок, мне будет легче вас сориентировать, — сухо заметил продавец.

Уилл окинул взглядом карандаши и, немного помедлив, ответил:

— Для моего сына.

— Могу предложить наборы для начинающих…

— У него есть некоторые навыки.

На этом парень заткнулся и отобрал для него несколько карандашей. Уилл добавил еще комплект цветных, вытряхнул за все это какую-то немыслимую сумму и отправился за продуктами.

Вернувшись домой, Уилл оставил пакет с художественными принадлежностями для Ганнибала на столе и занялся обедом. Он готовил томатный суп с чесночными гренками, краем глаза наблюдая, как Ганнибал распаковывает сумку.

К тому времени, как Уилл накрыл на стол, Ганнибал уже вовсю рисовал — но рисунки были бесконечно далеки от его безупречных детальных набросков. Он пользовался только цветными карандашами, заполняя альбомный лист синими, зелеными и серыми абстракциями.

Уилл не мог определить, что именно было изображено на бумаге — если в изображенных предметах вообще был хоть какой-то смысл — но это точно был не детский рисунок. Что-то в этом сочетании форм, цветов и расположении фигур на листе завораживало, приковывало взгляд.

— Выглядит здорово, — похвалил Уилл.

— Я еще не закончил.

— Закончишь позже. Пора обедать.

Ганнибал без возражений закрыл альбом и отложил его в сторону, но во время обеда то и дело посматривал на него.

***

Позже в этот же день, когда Уилл валялся на диване, Ганнибал принес показать свой рисунок.

— Я закончил. Хочешь посмотреть?

— Очень хочу.

Ганнибал положил альбом ему на колени. Уилл смотрел на хаотично разбросанные по бумаге странные фигуры с размытыми контурами. Некоторые из них пересекались линиями и окружностями, образуя при наложении друг на друга затененные области, придающие рисунку объем и рельефность. Он потянулся дотронуться до одной из фигур, но тут же убрал руку.

— Никогда раньше не видел у тебя ничего подобного, — произнес он.

— Но тебе все равно нравится?

— Очень нравится.

— Можешь оставить себе, если пообещаешь не искать в нем скрытый смысл.

— Толкование живописи точно не мой конек. Не возражаешь, если я повешу его на холодильник?

Ганнибал выглядел немного растерянным, словно не мог решить — радоваться ему или обижаться. Он тихо шмыгнул носом и неуверенно кивнул в знак согласия.

Они прикрепили рисунок магнитом в форме башмака и встали напротив холодильника, рассматривая его.

— Я редко рисовал в цвете, — сказал Ганнибал.

— Почему?

— Простота черно-белой палитры придает работе осязаемость. Достоверность, которая делает для меня рисунок даже более реальным, чем места и люди, с которых я рисую.

Уилл кивнул на лист, где цвета и линии переливались друг в друга.

— Этот выглядит совершенно иначе.

— Да, — согласился Ганнибал. — Так и есть.

***

Этой ночью им удалось не заснуть во время чтения. Дочитав первую главу, Уилл отложил книгу. Ганнибал так и остался лежать головой у него на плече.

— Дурацкая книжка, — сказал он.

— Нормальная. Но, если хочешь, завтра могу снова почитать тебе Аристотеля.

— Если бы я попросил тебя рассказать мне сказку, о чем бы ты рассказал?

Уилл задумался, поглаживая Ганнибала по волосам. Они легко проскальзывали у него между пальцами, серебристые пряди были тоньше и мягче темных.

— О черном олене, — ответил он наконец. — О том, как он подружился с маленьким мальчиком, который жил один на окраине леса.

— Черный олень?

Уилл кивнул.

— Да, с черной блестящей шерстью и перьями, покрывающими всю его шкуру целиком. В лесу было так темно, что мальчик мог разглядеть его лишь благодаря горящим рогам.

— Горели только рога? — спросил Ганнибал.

— Только они. Как факел, чтобы мальчик мог видеть его в темноте.

— И он подошел познакомиться?

— Пора спать, — ответил Уилл. — Продолжение я тебе завтра расскажу.

— Ты сам не знаешь, что будет дальше.

Уилл улыбнулся и выключил свет.

— Что ж, ты меня раскусил. Но я что-нибудь придумаю.


	3. Chapter 3

Машину эколога Уилл утопил в озере в нескольких милях от дома. Соседей у них не было — Уилл потому и выбрал именно этот дом. И все же, еще до того, как он закопал труп на заднем дворе, Уилл решил не задерживаться здесь надолго.

На обратном пути из магазина его внимание привлек фургон, припаркованный на стоянке подержанных автомобилей. Белый, с полосой выцветшей краски по бокам, россыпью ржавых пятен, и ценником на капоте в 4700 $. Не слишком заоблачно, но все же больше, чем Уилл рассчитывал отдать за ржавое ведро вроде Шевроле 1977 года.

Парень, плывущий ему навстречу через пыльную стоянку, выглядел так, словно всю жизнь играл в Голливуде роль лучшего в мире продавца подержанных тачек. Кричащий безвкусный костюм, такая же кричащая прическа и фальшивая улыбка во весь рот, полный лошадиных зубов.

— Прекрасный автомобиль, сэр!

— Я хотел бы заглянуть под капот.

Парень осекся.

— Разбираетесь в двигателях? — поинтересовался он, вновь натягивая улыбку на лицо.

— Да, — ответил Уилл. — И неплохо.

***

Через три часа, убедившись, что приборы и генератор работают исправно, резервуар для воды не даст течь, а баллон с пропаном не взорвется, Уилл сторговался до приемлемой цены. Двигатель требовал мелкого ремонта, но с этим он рассчитывал справиться своими силами.

Обратно он ехал за рулем фургона, бросив купленную им еще в Айове машину в трех кварталах от стоянки, не запертую и с ключами на сиденье.

Когда он вернулся, Ганнибал уже поджидал его на подъездной дорожке. Уилл выбрался из машины и наблюдал, как Ганнибал внимательно изучает покупку, скользя оценивающим взглядом вверх и вниз, не упуская ни единой мелочи — от колес до лобового стекла. Закончив осмотр, он обернулся к Уиллу и спросил:

— Мы уезжаем?

— Да, в ближайшее время. Думаю, так будет лучше.

Ганнибал открыл боковую дверь и сунулся внутрь, Уиллу не было видно из-за его спины, но он уже знал, что крошечная кухня располагалась слева, с противоположной стороны — душ, и сразу за ним — спальное место.

— Пахнет плесенью и клеем, — проворчал Ганнибал.

— Проветрим.

Уилл залез в салон следом за Ганнибалом и присел рядом на кровать, примостившись с краю. Матрас, хоть и тонкий, оказался почти новым и достаточно широким для двоих. Ганнибал подвинулся, уступая ему место, и оперся ладонями о край постели.

— Тебя не было дольше, чем ты обещал. Намного дольше, — проговорил он тихо, глядя в пол.

Уилл открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но тут же закрыл. Порой ему было сложно понять, когда Ганнибал являлся самим собой, а когда был… младше. Не было никакого особого слова или сигнала, каких-либо существенных изменений в его манере говорить или держать себя. Ничего. Лишь уязвимость, готовность ее демонстрировать, и молчаливая просьба об утешении, отзывавшаяся в Уилле пульсирующей болью меж ребер, словно в него всадили нож.

— Знаю. — Он положил руку Ганнибалу на спину и осторожно погладил его между лопаток. — Прости меня. Я не подумал.

Ганнибал придвинулся ближе, прижимаясь плечом к его плечу, и немного наклонился, чтобы Уилл мог его обнять. Поцеловав его в макушку, Уилл спросил:

— Тебе было страшно одному дома?

— Мне не было страшно одному. — Он стиснул в кулаке полу рубашки Уилла. — Я боялся за тебя. Вдруг что-то случилось. И ты больше не вернешься.

Уилл притянул его ближе и обхватил ладонью за затылок, зарываясь пальцами в волосы.

— Я всегда буду возвращаться.

— Нет, если с тобой что-нибудь случится.

Уилл задумался, был ли Ганнибал в детстве таким же непреклонно логичным, или эта черта проявилась в нем после трагедии, случившейся с его семьей.

— Я всегда буду делать все возможное, чтобы вернуться. Мы купим сотовые, чтобы я мог предупредить тебя, если буду задерживаться. Договорились?

Ганнибал кивнул и, повернувшись, спрятал лицо на груди Уилла. Уилл бережно держал его в объятиях, слегка покачивая.

— Купим завтра же. Можешь поехать со мной и подождать в фургоне. А сейчас давай пообедаем и подумаем, что нам взять с собой в дорогу.

— Я хотел порисовать, — упрямо пробубнил Ганнибал, уткнувшись лицом Уиллу в грудь.

— Можешь порисовать, пока я занимаюсь обедом. Если только не хочешь мне помочь.

Уилл ждал, когда он ответит, мысленно прокручивая список дел и прислушиваясь к теплому усиливающемуся ветру снаружи. Лето понемногу вступало в свои права. Он представил их, загоревших на солнце. Ганнибала, избавившегося от болезненно-бледного цвета лица и скованности движений, приобретенных им за три года в своей роскошно оборудованной клетке.

— Я помогу с обедом, — сказал Ганнибал.

— Отлично. Тогда идем. У нас еще полно дел.

На этот раз Уилл решил сделать что-нибудь более изысканное. Он готовил жареные тосты из нежнейшего дрожжевого хлеба с мягким сыром бри, и вялеными томатами с местного фермерского рынка. Он поручил Ганнибалу почистить морковь и порезать ее соломкой, но внезапно понял, что колеблется перед тем, как отдать ему нож.

— Ты же будешь осторожен?

— Разумеется. — Ганнибал бросил на него такой высокомерный взгляд, какой Уилл прежде видел только у Мэйсона Верджера. — Уж с этой нелегкой задачей я как-нибудь справлюсь.

Уилл продолжил намазывать масло на хлеб, стараясь не думать о навыках Ганнибала в обращении со всем колюще-режущим. Он уже выложил тосты на разогретую сковороду, когда услышал судорожный вздох, больше похожий на всхлип. Обернувшись, он увидел несколько капель крови на разделочной доске. Ганнибал держался за палец.

Он сделал это нарочно. Наверняка нарочно. Ганнибал Лектер резал морковь и случайно поранил палец? Скорее небеса упадут на землю.

Уилл поманил его к раковине и промыл ранку под струей воды.

— Больно?

Ганнибал покачал головой. Он молчал, пока Уилл вытирал ему руку и наклеивал пластырь. Уилл перевернул тосты, одной рукой придерживая Ганнибала за талию и крепко прижимая к себе. Закончив у плиты, Уилл поцеловал порезанный палец. Ганнибал пристально смотрел на него, и Уилл еще никогда не видел на его лице такого выражения — нерешительности, жажды и в то же время почти испуга.

Уилл дорезал морковку и накрыл на стол. Ганнибал смотрел в тарелку, не поднимая взгляда.

— Разве ты не скажешь, что мне следовало быть осторожнее?

— Ты не можешь быть наказан за несчастный случай. Я уже говорил об этом. — Или за то, что инсценировал этот несчастный случай, чтобы… — Уилл действительно не знал, какую цель преследовал Ганнибал.

— Я говорю не о наказании.

— Ладно. О чем тогда?

Ганнибал взглянул на него с непривычной опаской, и Уилл не знал, кто именно смотрит сейчас сквозь знакомые черты — мужчина или ребенок. Возможно, под всей шелухой непринужденной жестокости и изысканных манер — разница между ними была не так уж велика.

— Ты просил меня быть осторожным. Я не послушался, но ты даже не упрекнул меня.

— Ты ждал, что я отругаю тебя за то, что ты порезался?

Ганнибал снова опустил взгляд. Он раскладывал морковную соломку веером по краю тарелки.

— У меня не было определенных ожиданий.

— Ты хотел посмотреть, что я сделаю, — произнес Уилл, хотя некая глубинная часть его сознания подсказывала: ты хотел знать, безопасно ли ошибаться, безопасно ли испытывать боль. 

— Лучше знать наверняка. Предупрежден — значит вооружен.

— Ну, теперь знаешь, — ответил Уилл. — Ешь свой обед, а то остынет.

***

Пока Уилл мыл посуду, Ганнибал рисовал за столом, смахнув хлебные крошки в сторону. Уилл протер столешницу.

— Пора за дело. Давай, заканчивай, и помоги мне собрать твои вещи.

— Я же сказал, что хочу порисовать, — произнес Ганнибал.

— Да, сказал. И я ответил, что ты можешь порисовать, пока я занимаюсь обедом, но вместо этого ты решил мне помочь. А теперь за работу. Дорисуешь, когда закончим.

— Нет, — отрезал Ганнибал, уткнувшись в альбомный лист.

— Хочешь сказку на ночь?

Рука Ганнибала замерла на середине изогнутой линии, похожей на гребень волны. Он взглянул на Уилла.

— Да.

— Тогда будь хорошим мальчиком и помоги мне уложить вещи. А потом можешь порисовать.

Ганнибал сжал карандаш так, что побелели кончики пальцев, и Уилл вдруг ощутил странное предвкушение, узлом скручивающееся в животе. И, черт возьми, он абсолютно точно не испытывал ничего подобного, когда говорил Уолтеру садиться за домашнюю работу.

Уилл протянул руку.

— Отдай мне альбом.

Ганнибал взглянул на него с таким откровенно оценивающим видом, что Уиллу с трудом удержал невозмутимое выражение лица. Ганнибал захлопнул альбом.

— Я собирался нарисовать тебя, но теперь не буду.

Радость от этой маленькой победы расцвела в груди Уилла, заливая его теплом. Он забрал альбом с карандашами и отложил их в сторону.

— Грустно это слышать. Идем. Начнем с конструктора.

Ганнибал последовал за ним в спальню, даже не топнув ногой. Хотя явно хотел, как показалось Уиллу.

Складывать было особо нечего, и на сборы ушло не так уж много времени. Вся одежда уместилась в одну спортивную сумку, кубики Ганнибала и остальная мелочевка вместе с книгами — в картонную коробку, на которую Уилл наклеил стикер с надписью «ИГРУШКИ». Ганнибал уставился на надпись, словно она была сделана на неизвестном языке.

— И куда мы поедем? — спросил Ганнибал.

— Пока не знаю. А куда бы ты хотел?

Ганнибал скользнул взглядом мимо Уилла, в окно, выходящее на задний двор.

— Туда, где мы будем одни. Где к нам никто не придет.

Уилл ожидал, что он назовет ему Флоренцию, или Францию, или еще какой-нибудь крупный город.

— Совсем одни?

— Совсем.

На данный момент они были на полпути к мексиканской границе.

— Ты когда-нибудь был в Нижней Калифорнии?

— Никогда.

— Отлично. Я тоже.

Остаток дня Уилл потратил на составление маршрута, планирование расходов, и хлопоты о новых паспортах. С тех пор, как они покинули дом на утесе, Ганнибал ни разу не предложил ни денег, ни каких-либо документов. Уилл был уверен, что у него припрятано по меньшей мере полдюжины запасных удостоверений личности, но если таковые и имелись, Ганнибал о них не упоминал. А сейчас, когда Ганнибал был таким, Уилл и сам не хотел спрашивать. Притворяться, будто он может все исправить — для них обоих — стало для него такой же необходимостью, как для Ганнибала его игра. Уилл не хотел нарушать хрупкое равновесие просьбами о помощи.

До границы было далеко, и еще дальше — до Нижней Калифорнии. У него было достаточно времени, чтобы все обдумать. А пока он отнес коробку в фургон, подготовил для них одежду на следующий день и оставил раскрытую сумку с вещами в ногах кровати, чтобы утром сложить мыло и зубные щетки.

Он смотрел, как Ганнибал рисует и думал об уликах. Он сотрет все отпечатки, тратить силы на остальное не имело смысла. На извлечение ДНК из найденных образцов уйдет время, и он надеялся, что они успеют покинуть страну предже, чем кто-нибудь нападет на их след. Теперь, когда к Ганнибалу возвращались силы, путешествовать будет легче. Если повезет, Джек никогда не найдет этот дом. Они проскользнут через границу и исчезнут в какой-нибудь глухой дыре.

***

Позже ночью, Ганнибал лежал в постели на здоровом боку, пристроив голову Уиллу на бедро.

— Что тебе почитать? — спросил Уилл. — Я оставил Платона и «Историю Финляндии».

— Хочу сказку о пернатом олене и мальчике.

— Ладно. — Уилл задумался на минуту. Он погладил Ганнибала по щеке и шее, ощутив покалывание щетины и нежную, гладкую кожу за ухом. В окно было видно чернильно-черное небо, усыпанное яркими звездами.

— В ту ночь черный олень, выйдя из леса, опустился на колени в траву и склонил голову, чтобы мальчик его не боялся.

— А он боялся?

— Вовсе нет.

— Несмотря на горящие рога? — спросил Ганнибал.

— Он знал, что ему нечего бояться, и приблизившись, убедился, что огонь совсем не горячий, и не обожжет его. Он схватился за рог, но не почувствовал жара пламени.

Ганнибал поднял голову, медленно и сонно моргнув.

— Он отломил его, чтобы осветить себе дорогу?

— Нет, — мягко ответил Уилл. — Факел был не нужен, потому что он бы не пошел в лес без оленя. Ему было страшно идти туда одному. Поэтому мальчик забрался ему на спину, и олень повез его на себе сквозь деревья.

— А потом?

— Не уверен, что стоит рассказывать такое на ночь. Не хочу, чтобы тебе снились кошмары.

Уилл ждал, что Ганнибал заупрямится и начнет спорить, но тот лишь молча смотрел на него несколько секунд, а затем кивнул.

— Ты же расскажешь мне продолжение, пока мы будем ехать?

— Конечно. Я все тебе расскажу.


End file.
